Mysterious Hooded Man
by Shadow-wild
Summary: ...watches from a distance, at least until they magically poof into my living room. I was enjoying my summer vacation when BAM assassins ( and one artist ) decided to visit me. Now I have to struggle with helping them learn about our time and preventing them from chopping a poor guy's head off.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! I decided to begin a new story. For those of you who are anticipating the sequel to Hurt and Heal, don't worry, it will be up this Saturday or Sunday. This story may just be a collection of one shots (I'm not sure I'm still thinking about it...) BUT! this chapter is a prologue of sorts, just to set the basic situation. :)**

**-Shadow-wild.**

* * *

_**Prologue**_

"Bye mom! Bye dad! Have a safe trip!" I exclaimed. My mom kissed me on my cheek and my dad hugged me tightly.

"Hey be safe kiddo, and don't get in trouble." My dad said. He turned to my nineteen year old brother, Parker, and looked at him sternly. "Take care of your little sister, kay?" Parker nodded. My parents we leaving for a three-month vacation in the Bahamas, celebrating their 20 year marriage.

"Dad... I'm not that little. I'm already 15." I muttered. He ruffled my dark red hair and kissed my forehead.

"Just, listen to your brother okay?" I nodded and pushed him towards the car.

"John, hurry up or we'll miss our flight!" My mom yelled from the yellow cab. Dad put his suitcase into the trunk and shut the door. He entered the passenger seat and waved to us. Parker and I waved back. When their cab had finally left we looked at each other with a mischievous grin plastered on my faces. Without thinking we bolted into our house and grabbed all of the video games we had collected over the years. Dead Space, Call of Duty, Assassin's Creed, anything you could think of, we got it. As Parker started up Assassin's Creed 3, I went to the kitchen and grabbed a bag of Doritos and two cans of soda. I took as sip from my soda and burped as Parker began slaughtering millions of Templars. I watched him run around in the game as Connor, petting every single animal. After a while he gave the controller to me. I ran around a little bit then I started the actual story mission. Minutes turned hours. We kept playing. It was summer vacation, our parents were gone, and we had video games and zombie movies. It was like heaven. After a while the screen glitched. Instead of the Boston harbor was the plain white Animus matrix. I pressed every button frantically.

"Ugh, damn it!" I was so close to killing Charles Lee!

"Calm down, it's probably just a cutscene or something." He said, shoving a chocolate chip cookie into his mouth. Gross. We waited. We waited and waited and waited. And nothing happened. After an hour or so Connor popped up on the screen, holding that weird crystal sphere. But he looked different. He looked really confused and a little frightened by the white room.

"Finally." I began to move around the joy-stick, but Connor didn't move he just stood there. A few minutes later Ezio and Altair showed up, looking just as confused. Altair held the Apple of Eden while Ezio was grasping the Papal staff. Both men looked at each other, then at Connor, then back at each other. I saw them open their mouths, but no noise came out. Soon other people began showing up. Malik, Maria Thorpe, Leonardo, even Aveline had arrived. Aveline wore the amulet around her screen turned black and our Xbox shut down.

"What the hell..." Parker went to the console and tried turning it on again.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I don't know it just-" Suddenly a bright white light blinded us. I yelped and ducked under a blanket as Parker shielded his eyes with a pillow. The tv flashed white a couplenof times before it began over heating. Smoke brgan to float from the back of the system. When i poked my head out of the blanket I... Well lets just say I almost peed myself. In front of me stood the people I practically _idolized_. Altair, Malik, Maria, Leonardo, Ezio, Connor and Aveline stood motionless in our living room and gawked at us and everything else. They still held the same artifacts they possessed in the game.

"Uh... what the heck just happened?" My voice shook as I spoke. Parker didn't answer; he didn't even glance at me.

" Me scusi, could you tell us where we are?" Ezio asked after an intense staring session. I gave Parker that 'what-do-we-do' look.

"...Santa Monica." Parker said after a while.

"_What?_"

* * *

**So yeah, short and sweet I guess :/ I promise the next chapter will be much more funny ;)**

**-Shadow-wild**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's another chapter. I tried to make it more humorous and fun in this one :)**

**-Shadow-wild**

* * *

_**Chapter One**_

"Welcome to 2013?" I said awkwardly.

"I'm sorry,_ what?_" Aveline exclaimed. This was so not going well. What were six assassins ( and one artist ) doing in my house?!

"You're in Santa Monica, California.." Parker started.

"What's a California?" Malik asked.

"A state... In the United States of America..."

"What's that?" Ezio asked.

"A country..."

"Who are you people anyway?" Altair asked.

"Oh I'm Parker, and this is my little sister, Sarah."

"Ok just listen to me, and don't even _think_ about interrupting me." I looked hard at Malik and Ezio as they just shrugged. "I don't know why you people are here or how you people are even real."

"Well of course we are real.." Altair mumbled. I bit my lip and continued.

"Just listen. Okay so, the year is 2013, got it?" Instantly, they all turned pale. Leonardo whimpered... and fainted.

"Crap." said Parker, looking down at Leonardo's limp body. I pulled him up by his arms and dragged him to the couch.

"Jesus, what has he been eating?" I grumbled and I attempted to make him sit up straight. Whenever I moved his his head rolled and his body slumped over. I gave up flopping him around and just let him lay down.

"As I was saying.." I turned back to them and straightened my glasses. "So you guys are in our house in Santa Monica." I said, trying to sound enthusiastic.

"Why are we here?" Connor asked.

"I already said, I don't know!" Either they were real people or I was going insane. Usually I would love to meet them, but _this_ was too much.

"Okay what was the last thing you guys were doing, maybe we can figure out something to get you guys back." Parker said.

"I found the Apple of Eden and it showed me a map." Altair stated.

"I was facing Rodrigo Borgia and I took the Papal staff." said Ezio, holding up the artifact.

"The spirit came to me, and I found this... thing" Connor held up the Crystal Sphere.

"I activated the Prophecy disk." Aveline held up the First Civilization Amulet. I groaned and fell on the couch.

"See this is the exact reason why you aren't supposed to screw with the Pieces of Eden!"

"I thought you said you would give anything to meet them-" Parker started.

"Now is not the time to talk about my fangirling! What do we do when mom and dad comes back?!" My tone rose as I spoke.

"Ok just calm down..."

"**I will not calm down!**"

"How do we get back home?" Maria asked. I thought for a while.

"I dunno..." I mumbled.

"You guys can just stay here, until we can figure something out." Parker suggested. We soon agreed and divided the house among ourselves. Frankly, three rooms was not enough for seven people. I had to share my room with Aveline. Parker shared his Ezio and Connor ( they can fight over the bed later ) while Altair and Maria slept in our parents room. Malik and Leonardo shared the couch.

"You have a large home." Connor stated.

"Not really." I shrugged. "This is a pretty normal sized place, they're mansion 20 times bigger than ours." Connor stared back at me in disbelief.

"So I guess you guys could just wear some of our parents' clothes, but we might need to buy some more stuff tomorrow." Parker said.

"what are you _wearing_?" Aveline did the full body exam on me. Oh, right I was wearing a batman onesie and unicorn slippers.

"Er... pajamas." She looked at my unicorn slippers and stifled a laugh.

"Don't judge me they're warm." I mumbled.

"Ok first things first, no weapons when you're out in public." I said.

"What?" Altair asked, with surprise in his tone.

"Yeah cuz if you have any knifes, swords or guns.." I looked at Connor and Aveline and they stood awkwardly. "You'll get arrested and most likely sent to jail."

"So first, no stabbing, killing or tomahawk chopping _anything_." Parker said and wrested the tomahawk from Connor's hand.

"What are you guys waiting for?" Parker said to the assassins. "Off with your weapons!" The begrudgely took off all of their weapons and set it on the table.

"Second, your clothes are really weird and we have to get you some new ones if you're gonna stay here." I said.

"What's wrong with our robes now?" Maria asked.

"Everything." Parker said simply.

"Well Its getting late. I'm going to sleep now and I have a terrible headache...so bye!" I bundled off to my room and shut my door. When I laid down I heard the water running at full blast and a scream.

Looks like Altair discovered the shower.

* * *

**Please review, favorite and follow!**

**-Shadow-wild :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I've had a lot of free time lately, I might be able to update more often from now on. Anyway enjoy this chapter. :)**

**-Shadow-wild**

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

I woke up and changed into a pair of shorts and a black tank top. When I got to the kitchen all the assassins ( and artist ) looked at me as if I was insane.

"What?" I asked after much staring.

"That is...very revealing. I like it." Ezio said with a flirty smirk.

"Back off, I'm only 15." I snapped.

"Says the girl who was kissing her Ezi-" Parker started.

"Shut up!" I threw a random pair of bunny slippers at his head as he laughed and walked to the fridge.

"In this century, this is considered 'normal' clothes." They all looked at me with an even weirder expression. It was like they thought I was a hooker or something. I grabbed a piece of toast and began to spread strawberry jam on it. As I took a bite of my toast I grabbed seven bowls and spoons, a gallon of milk and a cereal box. I poured cereal and milk in each bowl and handed it to everyone. They all looked down at their breakfast with a weird look.

"Its called cereal." Parker said.

"Do you have anything... cooked?" Maria asked, poking around the Cherios with her spoon.

"Nope, because frankly we don't trust ourselves with anything that involves sharp objects or fire." I said through a mouthful of toast. Leonardo was the first to try eating it.

"This..is.. amazing! Dio mio, Ezio you have to try some!" One by one they all tried the cereal and seemingly enjoyed it. After they finished their breakfast I took the dishes and put it in the sink.

"Ok so our car isn't big enough to fit all of you so..." Parker said.

"What's a car?" Aveline asked.

"It's this thing... kind of like a horse, but it's really big and heavy and made of metal. And it goes really fast, and uh... runs on gasoline and yeah..." I explained.

"What's gasoline?" Connor asked.

"This black goopy stuff that cars run on." He looked at me with a confused expression.

"Look its all really complicated and hard to explain." I went to my parents room and grabbed a pile of clothes. I went back to the kitchen and dumped all the clothes on the table.

"Try to find something that fits, you guys can go change in the bathroom. Its down the hall, first door on the right." They sifted through the pile of clothes. Various estranged looks were exchanged as they went though the pile. One by one they seemed to find some outfits and went to the bathroom. Aveline came out wearing a yellow sundress.

"You look pretty Aveline." I said trying to seem optimistic.

"I suppose, but this is _really_ short." She fidgeted awkwardly and went to go talk to Parker. Connor walk out wearing short and a _really_ tight t-shirt. I think my ovaries just exploded. I felt the color rise on my face. Later Altair changed into a white shirt and jeans. Malik changed into long-sleeved shirt and jeans while Maria wore one of my mom's shorts and t-shirt. Altair looked up and down Maria with an approving smirk as she smacked him on the back of his head. Leonardo was the last to change into a t-shirt and shorts.

"Um so only like two of you can tag along so who wants to-"

"I do!" Leonardo exclaimed enthusiastically. All the other assassins stared at him. Color rose to his face instantly as he laughed awkwardly.

"Ok then... Aveline you're coming with me." She nodded.

"We might call you guys from time to time to make sure you guys are ok. When you hear a ringing sound pick this thing up and start talking into it, okay?" I gestured to the home phone on the table.

"What is that thing?" Connor asked.

"It's called a phone. You can use it to talk to people over long distances." I answered.

We gathered our little group and drove to the mall.

"What is that?" Aveline pointed to the car.

"It's a car." I stepped in and sat in the front passenger seat. Parker did the same and buckled his seat belt. I turned around to face Leonardo and Aveline in the back.

"Oh yeah that black strap thingy next to you is a seat belt. It keeps you from flying out of the car."

"Wait, that's possible?!" Aveline cried.

"No, well maybe I don't , but that would be hilarious and scary if it was real." Parker said from the driver's seat. Leonardo gulped and fumbled with the seat belt, struggling to shove it into the buckle. Aveline soon did the same. Parker started the engine with a loud rumble. The car shook gently as the engine started.

"I think I am going to be sick." Leonardo whined.

"We haven't even started driving!" Parker laughed.

"Just _drive_ for christ's sake!" I snapped. When I turned on the radio 'Call me when you're sober' by Evanescence started blasting at full volume. At first Leonardo and Aveline seemed to like the piano music, but when the guitars and drums came in they cringed. Leonardo slid down his seat and covered his ears with his red beret. Aveline squeezed her eyes shut.

"This sounds like a cat being strangled to death." She complained. I nostrils flared and I willed myself not to hurl my sandals at her. This was going to be a long drive to the mall.

My brother parked the car and exited to car. I got out as Aveline stretched her legs. Leonardo stood up shakily. His face was as pale as snow and sweat dripped down his forehead in beads.

"Dude, are you okay?" I poked him multiple times after no answer. He responded with a weak nod and followed Parker to the elevator. I pressed the up button and the it arrived. Parker and I stepped in. Leonardo and Aveline examined the elevator.

"What is this?" Aveline asked. Geez, they had a lot of questions.

"Its called an elevator. It moves up and down and...yeah" I answered. When the elevator jerked up Aveline's hands flew to the rail for support. Unfortunately, Leonardo was not as fast. He fell with a heavy _plop_ to the ground. When we stopped at the first basement floor the elevator doors opened. A five-year old and a teen stood gaping at the scene in the elevator. Leonardo was on the ground, limbs scattered everywhere, while Aveline was gripping the hand rail until her knuckles turned white.

"I think we'll take the stairs." The teenager, grabbing the five-year old and running from us. I face-palmed as the elevator continued to take us to the ground level. The doors opened and revealed the Santa Monica Third Street Promenade: the perfect place to go shopping for assassins.

"I hope you have your wallet ready." I smirked at Parker. He groaned and pulled out his wallet and handed me 50 dollars.

"Really? This isn't enough for _seven_ people." He glared and handed me another 50 dollar bill.

"Parker..."

"UGH, fine!" He handed me 3 more 50 dollar bills.

"Call me when you're done.I'm gonna go find some food, don't go crazy on the shopping."

"You have a job don't you?" I said as he began to walk away. He turned to Leonardo before leaving.

"Hey, Leonardo wanna come with?" Leonardo nodded eagerly and follow him to the food court.

"Come on Aveline, I'm gonna take you shopping in the 21st century!" I grabbed her hand and skipped to Forever 21. When we stepped through the doors her jaw dropped. Dozens of rocks of clothes was scattered through the store.

"Is... this heaven?" She managed to say after ogling at all the clothes.

"Its close enough, come on!" I dragged all through the store looking for tops, shorts and pretty much anything. I dove through piles attempting to find something that fit and looked good on Aveline. I grabbed a tank top and a pair of shorts. She eyed the shorts with a weird look.

"Don't worry, not all girls that wear this are automatically hookers." She cocked her head at the word.

"Prostitutes. I meant prostitutes."

"Oooooh." She said in an understanding tone. After looking around for a while longing I felt pairs of eyes on us.

"Excuse me." A teenage boy tapped Aveline and I on the shoulder.

"You like the girl from Assassin's Creed: Liberation..." He muttered. Oh shit. I hadn't thought that anyone would recognize her in modern-day clothes. Aveline gave him a confused stare as my mind reeled to find the right words.

"That's um.. because she.. was.. the face model for Aveline." I stammered. Aveline was about to open her mouth to protest before I slapped her hand. I gave her look that said 'play along'. She nodded feverishly as the boy walked away slowly. I continued looking through the pile. I grabbed some clothes for Maria and the guys from the men's section. After a while I stopped searching.

"Okay I think this is enough." I said to Aveline.

"You don't say.." She muttered while holding a growing pile of clothes. I took to the cash register and dumped the pile of clothes on the countertop. The cashier sifted through the clothes, searching for price tags. She finally found the tags and scanned it. Aveline ogled at the red light emitted from the scanner and was about to ask _another_ question before I smacked her arm.

"Not now.." I murmured through gritted teeth. The cashier eyed us strangely before punching in some numbers into the machine. Once again Aveline stared at the machine as if it was an alien ( well technically it was to _her_ but whatever...)

"Your total is $230.84." I handed her some money and grabbed our bags. I shout a 'thank you' over the loud music and left with Aveline.

"Well that was fun, where to next?" Aveline asked.

"Come on, I'll show you other places to shop." I smiled. I took her to other stores like Abercrombie and Fitch, Brandy Melville, and Hot Topic. We were running low on money, so we resorts to window shopping, much to Aveline's distress. She took a liking to floral sundresses and green shirts. We continued walking around until we bumped into Parker and Leonardo. Parker held a cup filled to the top with a blueberry slushy and churro. Leonardo looked like he was high on sugar. He was downing a bottle of Mountain Dew and a bag of Skittles.

"Dude, slow down with the soda!" I grabbed the bag of candy and took some for myself. I handed Aveline a few Skittles. She chewed the candy slowly, then start wolfing it down. Leonardo continued to drink the

"Oh my goodness, this is delicious." She quickly took some more and gorged them down too.

"Maybe I should call home and check on the guys." I dialed the home number and waited. Connor please pick up.. Almost a minute passed before someone finally picked up the phone.

"Hello?" I heard Connor say in a timid voice.

"Hey Connor-" A loud bang sounded on the phone.

"...What was that?" I was starting to get nervous.

"Oh nothing, Altair found this ball and it start bouncing everywhere and it think it hit something..." Damn it they found my soccer ball. A yelp then some Arabic words that sound awfully like curses were shouted.

"And it just hit Malik." I resisted the urge to smack my forehead and continued speaking.

"I think we might be coming home now, so try not to break anything."

"Okay Sarah, but..."

"What?" I asked.

"How do I stop the call?" I laughed on the other end.

"You just put the phone down. Bye." I hung and put my phone away. We went back to the car and drove back home. During the ride Leonardo looked like he was going to throw up because of his Mountain Dew and Skittles. When we got home, it was like we left a bunch of three-year olds home alone. Malik chased Altair, with my soccer ball in hand, still yelling Arabic curses and the word 'novice' could be heard multiple times. Ezio was on my computer ( who knows how he figured out how to use it ) and was on my Facebook talking to my friends. Maria was sitting nonchalantly on the couch watching t.v. Connor was... where was he anyway?

"Guys.." No one had even noticed us.

"Guys.." I repeated. Malik continued to chase Altair, this time threatening him with a plastic fork.

"I will castrate you if you don't stop throwing that thing at me!" Malik growled, and continued to chase Altair.

"**GUYS!**" I shouted. Altair and Malik's game of tag skidded to a halt. Ezio slammed the laptop closed. Maria continued to watch tv, and honestly, she was the most obedient out of all of them. A deadly silence settled over the house.

"What the hell are you doing?!" I wrested the soccer ball from Altair's grip.

"I found this thing.."

"And he hit me with it!" Malik snarled angrily. I threw the ball in a random direction and glowered at them.

"You guys are acting like 2 year olds! I thought you were assassins!" I scolded. I suddenly felt like my mom.

"But we are!" protested Altair.

"THEN ACT LIKE ONE!" I shouted over their quiet bickering. My head throbbed. I turned to Ezio.

"And you, how did you get on my computer, and WHY are you chatting with my friends?!"

"They seem very nice... Especially this Jennifer girl." My nostrils flared as I lifted the screen. My jaw dropped as I saw what he had been doing.  
"You've been skyping with my best friend?!" Ezio nodded cautiously.

"Hi Sarah, your friend's pretty cool." Jennifer said on the screen.

"I'm sorry Jenny, but not now." I exited the video chat and slammed the laptop shut.

"I swear to god if you do that again I _will_ skin you alive." I growled. Ezio cowered under my glare.

"See this is why you don't mess with a teenage girl on her period." Parker joked behind me. Suddenly, a thumping sound emanated from the ceiling. Instantly, all of our heads whipped up. I turned to Parker. He had the same stricken expression I had.

"You don't think.." I dropped my bags and ran outside.I ran outside and look up. I saw Connor standing on our roof with his bow and arrow in hand. He loaded and arrow and aimed it at an unsuspecting rabbit sitting on our lawn.

"Connor, **NO**!" My shout surprised him. He jumped and the arrow flew in the opposite direction. The rabbit twitched and ran into the bushes.

"What was that for?!" He yelled.

"You can't kill a rabbit!"

"Why not? It was for dinner."

"Dude no, we'll have pizza or something, just come inside." Connor jumped down from the roof and walked inside. I followed behind.

"You people are like a bunch of little kids.." I sat in the couch and rubbed forehead. Malik was about to protest before i shot a hard look at him.  
That shut him up.

* * *

**So yay! sorry for the late update I had a math test and I had to prepare for it. Woo hoo. Please review, favorite and follow. :)**

**-Shadow-wild**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! Here's another chapter of mysterious hood men. :) Sorry for the slightly late update. The internet was down for a while at my house. I felt like a hermit without internet :/**

**-Shadow-wild**

* * *

**_Chapter Three_**

"Sarah... Sarah..." I felt something poke my face. I buried myself deeper into the warm blanket.

"Sarah get up! We have a little problem." Parker insisted.

"Look if you girlfriend wants to dump you, it really isn't my problem." I muttered and tried to fall asleep again. Suddenly, Parker threw the pile of blankets off of me. I yelped as he pulled me by my legs and dragged me out of my room.

"Dude, what the heck is wrong with you?!" I screeched as I clawed at the carpet. Parker continued to drag me to the living room where the assassins and artist were sitting on the couch watching tv. They all stared at us as I kicked at Parker. I was definitely not a morning person. Parker picked me up by my arm pits and dumped me on the couch. I glanced at the clock on the table next to the couch. My sleepy eyes widened at the time.

"You woke me up at freaking 7:30 during summer vacation?!" I hurled a pillow at Parker as he dodged it with ease.

"Good morning to you too." Connor said. I yawned and went to kitchen. I grabbed an apple and bit it.

"So what's the problem?" I said walking back to the living room. All the assassins exchanged looks. Malik was the first to speak.

"The Pieces of Eden. They're gone." He said. I almost choked on my apple.

"_What?!_" I managed after much coughing.

"They're gone! Before we went to sleep we put them on the table and when we woke up, they weren't there!" Leonardo exclaimed looking on the verge of tears.

"I thought that since we came here because of them, we could go home using the Pieces but now..." Maria said quietly. I was still gagging on my Apple as they spoke nervously.

"What do we do?" Connor asked. I thought for a moment and stared at my feet.

"I dunno..." I muttered. "Wait and see what happens?"

"Genius..." Ezio said sarcastically.

"Hey don't judge me. I don't even know how or _why_ you people are here! You guys are from a video game for god's sake!" I said a little too loudly. My day wasn't off to a good start.

"A _what?_" I looked at my brother with a shocked expression as I realized what I had just said. Parker stared back at me with the same face. Suddenly I blurted out, "You guys are from a game... As in you guys aren't supposed to be real."

"But we are. And what is a video game?" Altair asked. I looked at Parker again.

"Basically, a video game is this... game that you can play on the tv. Its kind of like movie, but you play as the main character." Altair scoffed at our explanation and rolled his eyes.

"Its true, we swear!" They all just looked at us as if we were lying. I grabbed our copy of Borderlands 2 and popped it into our Xbox. The screen flickered to life with our character standing with Claptrap screaming something about dub step songs. The assassins eyes widened in wonder. They all sat up like excited school children.

"So you just play a game? And we are in it?" Connor asked. I nodded and changed the Borderlands disk with the Assassin's Creed 3 disk. The screen changed to a white background with a blue assassin's symbol floating in the middle.

"Wait a minute..." Malik started. "This means that millions of people know the brotherhood's secrets..." The realization dawned on all their faces. Oh shit...

"No, no it's not like that, its like... crap." It was exactly like that, I thought.

"Ok think of it this way: you guys are in a story about your lives, so...yeah. And it's not like any of us are Templars." Parker explained.

"Yeah I don't think Templars even exist now." I added. That seemed to calm them down.

"I suppose that is a good thing." Aveline said after awhile. I grabbed a controller and tossed it at them, which Maria caught.

"So you guys want us to teach you how to play?" I asked while flopping down next to Connor.

"Um.. ok." I showed them the basic of the game, how to attack,walk and run. They seemed to amazed by the graphics it was almost hilarious. And every time they got killed half of the the group groaned while half held their breathes, as if they were _really_ going to de. Soon, they got addicted to it. An hour passed before they stopped playing. I went on my computer and started Skyping with my best friend Jennifer, who had already ben developing a crush on Ezio.

"So... Sarah... Who's the hot guy behind you?" She ogled at Connor sitting me behind me. Should I tell her who he really was? I figured why not, I could explain to her later.

"Well, he's hot. Is he single?" She asked.

"Yeah I think so." Behind me Connor stood up to go to the kitchen.

"Hey Connor!" Jennifer called. He looked back at the computer screen with a little confusion.

"Is your dad a baker? Cuz you got a nice set of buns." Jennifer flirted while winking at me. I laid my head on the table and started giggling uncontrollably. Jennifer is such an idiot sometimes.

"No acutually my father was a-" Connor looked at me laughing my ass off, then at Jennifer giving him the 'if-you-know-what-i-mean' look, then back at me.

"Wait a minute..." He said.

"Buns... Wait a minute!" His cheeks reddened and he walked hasteingly to the kitchen. I started laughing so hard I fell out of my chair. Jennifer on the other hand started saying a bunch of sexual things. By the time I calmed down Jennifer had to go. I went back to the couch. They were still playing videogames. Connor came back and sat next to Aveline.

"Your friend is strange." He said.

"What happened?" Parker asked.

"She said I had nice buns." Connor said, his face reddening as the other assassins started laughing.

"I don't get it." Altair said. I just lost it there. Parker broke out in laughter too. My stomach started hurting after my laugh attack. In the tame we got to the cutscene where Connor kills Charles Lee.

"This is my favorite part." Connor said with a smirk.

"Obviously." Parker retorted. They were still amazed by the graphics of the game. We spent the entire day playing video games. It was almost 10 o' clock by the time they stopped. They played every single video game we had. Every. Single. Game. I had to wrestle the controller out of Malik and Ezio's hands to get them to stop.

"Hey!" Ezio protested.

"The controller is gonna die, we have to charge it." I placed them on the charger and changed the input back to the regular t.v shows. When the t.v changed the Walking Dead was on. Zombies limped around the grassy fields as the main characters took them out.

"Are those _things_ real?" Leonardo asked with a quavering voice. He pointed at the walkers attacking people.

"No... they're people in costumes, I think." I answered. I laid down on the couch and continued to watch t.v. Sudden Aveline poked me. I sat up and faced her.

"What?"

"This may seem strange but... do you have a rag I can borrow?" She asked timidly.

"For what?" She looked down awkward.

"Oh. OH! We have something for that in the 21st century." I grabbed her hand and took her to my bathroom. I grabbed a pad and handed it to her.

"How is this little thing going to help?"

"Just stick it in there and it'll help. But you have to change it every so often." She nodded and I left the bathroom. That was the most awkward situation I have ever been in. I went back to the living room to see Malik and Altair yelling in Arabic at the t.v. Parker was playing Call of Duty online, and he seemed pretty pissed. Maria was pretty much not caring about all of this, while Connor and Ezio were staring at the screen excitedly. I heard someone scream on the microphone "FAAAG!" and Parker throw the controller across the room in frustration.

"Dude you suck at this." I laughed.

"It's not my fault I'm terrible at it!" He protested.

"Yeah well I'm sleepy so bye." I went to my room and sat on my bed. I pulled my fluffy covers over me and drifted off into a blissful video game like dream.

* * *

**So yeah, basically the whole story is just gonna be them doing a bunch of random shit. Please review, favorite and follow. :)**

**-Shadow-wild.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the late update I was working a little bit more on my other story Revolutionary Beginnings, since that one is my main priority as of now. ALSO... Tom Raider came out on Tuesday so I was having fun playing that. So yeah, enjoy this chapter. :)**

**-Shadow-wild**

* * *

**_Chapter Four_**

Sweat beaded down my brow as I sat motionless on the freezing tile floor.. It was almost 100 degrees and it wasn't even noon yet. The heat swelled to 102 degrees. I groaned and hugged my bottle of ice cold soda closer. All of us were sitting on the couch, staring blankly at the t.v. Everyone looked on the verge of melting.

"Can we go to the pool?" I asked Parker. He was laying face down on the couch. He ignored me. "Parker?"

"I think he's dead." Maria said, poking my big brother in the ribs. He rolled over and coughed. I stood up and walked over to him.

"Parker..." I held the 'r' for as long as I can while poking him. "Can we please go to the pool?" I asked him. Again, he didn't respond. I heard a muffled "I don't wanna move" come from him. I rolled him over. The rough material of the couch was imprinted on his face.

"Whatever I'm going to the pool. Maybe Jennifer can come with." I said. I went to my room, changed into my swimsuit and threw an oversized blue t-shirt over it. I grabbed a towel and texted Jennifer.

"Hey you wanna come to the pool with me? It's freaking hot here." I asked. She replied instantly.

"I'm already there." I smiled. I went back to the living room. everyone was still just sitting there motionless. Except for Malik. He was sprawled on the floor.

"Seriously? None of you people are gonna go swimming with me?" All of them instantly perked up at 'swimming.'

"I wanna go..." Leonardo whined like a child from the couch. I went to my dad's room and grabbed a pair of swim shorts discarded on the bed. I went back to Leonardo and threw it at him.

"Here, see if those fit. They're for swimming." Leonardo nodded and went to the bathroom. He rejoined me later with the swim trunks on and his shirt still over it.

"Okay, so I'm just gonna now, so bye." I grabbed Leonardo and dragged him through the door with me. We walked on the hot cement bare foot.

"Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow." He mumbled with each step as we burned our feet. We broke out into a sprint towards the pool, with me dragging him along the way. The pool wasn't that far from our house actually. Within five minutes we were there. I could see Jennifer's head bobbing in and out the water. Her yellow labrador, Charlie, lounged on te grass next to the pool. Jennifer popped up from the water and smiled broadly.

"Hey Sarah!" she slightly yelled. She looked at Leonardo. He shifted uncomfortably as she looked at him up and down.

"Is he one of your brother's friends?" Jennifer asked.

"Yeah." I said. At least I wasn't entirely lying. Leonardo and Parker have been getting along okay.

"Well, he's hot too." She said not so quietly. Leonardo blushed furiously and looked down at his feet. Damn it Jennifer learn to keep your mouth shut. I took off my extremely large t-shirt and tossed it on the chair next to Charlie. I bent down and stroked him behind his ears gently. Charlie licked my hand. If dogs can smile, then Charlie would be smiling all the time. I took a running start then did a canonball into the pool. The cold water instantly woke me up. I felt a hand grab my arm and pull me up.

Of course, it was Jennifer.

"I think you just landed on me." She muttered.  
"Sorry, dude." I laughed. I noticed Leonardo still standing there, unsure of what to do. While Jennifer was underwater I swam to him.

"What are you waiting for? Take off you shirt and get in the water!" Leonardo's ears turned a dark red.

"But I'm only wearing pants..." He mumbled.

"It's the 21st century, you're not gonna get thrown in jail because you're not wearing a shirt." He reluctantly took off the sweat soaked shirt and went into the pool. He sunk underwater for so long I thought he drowned. I went under water and I realized he was swimming around. I shrugged and went back to Jennifer.

"How are all of your brother's friends so handsome..." She said.

"Dude, you're only 15. They're like twenty." I replied while rolling my eyes.

"Still..." Moments later Parker and all the assassins came to the pool. They all looked extremely uncomfortable wearing swimsuits.

"I mean, look that them!" Jennifer continued. Not again, I thought. "Are they like models or something? Even the dude with one arm is pretty good-looking." I splashed some water in her face.

"Oh my god stop thinking about guys for five minutes!" I snapped as she sputtered through the water.

"Hey Sarah, I think the air conditioner broke." Parker said as he jumped into the pool. I glowered at him. Just great. It's the middle of summer and our A.C is broken. Just great. I sunk down and enjoyed the cool water. While I was floating around I noticed all the assassins standing awkwardly in the water. I swam over to Malik.

"You guys... Don't just stand there like a bunch of idiots. Do something." I said. Aveline looked at me strangely.

"Like what? You can't really do much in water." Aveline said. I quickly splashed them in a huge wave of water.

"What was that for?!" Malik hissed. I shrugged. He reacted instantly by splashing me back. I ducked underwater before the water could reach me. I resurfaced and splashed more water on the now very angry assassin. I kept swimming until Malik had given up and resorted to talking to Ezio. I looked over and saw Altair sitting on the edge of the pool, just dipping his feet in the water. I swam over to him.

"Hey wassa-matta you Altair?" I asked.

"Excuse me?" He replied while staring at me as if I was insane.

"Nevermind... Why aren't you in the pool?" He looked down and didn't say anything.

"I can't swim..." He replied after an awkward silence.

"What?!" I exclaimed. I always thought the reason Altair couldn't swim in the game was a glitch in the Animus but now... "But, you're like an assassin! How do you not know how to swim? You can jump off a hundred story viewpoint and climb buildings, but you can't swim? I mean, Malik only has one arm and he can swim, well kind of swim."

"I never learned how."

"Well you can at least get in the water and not look forever-alone just sitting there." I replied. He slowly sunk into the pool reluctantly. "See it's not that bad."

"I still don't want to learn how to swim." He muttered while going over to Maria. I swam over to Jennifer and Aveline lounging by the steps.

"Wait so are you like French or something? You have a cool accent." I overheard Jennifer ask Aveline.

"Oui. My father is French, while my mother is an African sl-" Oh crap, not again.

"Stylist! Her mom was a... um... hair stylist." I know, crappy excuse ,but whatever... Aveline was about to open her mouth to protest before Charlie decided to dive not so gracefully into the pool. With a huge splash, Charlie jumped into the water and was now happily swimming around us.

"Oh god there's dog hair everywhere." said Jennifer while plucking the wet dog hair that had stuck onto her. Laughing I hugged Charlie and squeezed him tightly. I heard a slight wheeze come from Charlie before I let him float away.

"Ha, sorry Charlie." I said while petting his wet matted fur. Charlie swam towards Connor and Ezio. Connor stroked and rubbed Charlie lovingly. I laughed while watching Connor hug and kiss the fat yellow labrador. Soon, the day bled into night and we had to leave. I wrapped myself up with a towel and sat next to Jennifer while waiting for the others.

"Hey can I come over to your place tomorrow? My mom and dad have to go on a business trip to San Diego and they don't trust me home alone." Jennifer asked.

"Considering you almost burnt down your house with a microwave last time, I wouldn't blame them." I laughed.

"So is that a yes?" I nodded. Parker waved me over. I said goodbye to Jennifer.

"Well that was fun." Maria said as we walked. When we got home I went to the bathroom, changed into my pajamas and started blow-drying my hair. Leonardo poked him head in.

"What is that?" He asked with intrigue.

"It's called a blow dryer. It, like dries things." I replied.

"How does it work?" He asked again. I turned on the blow dryer and pointed it at his face. Strong winds blew on his face as he shut his eyes tightly. He took the blow dryer from my grip and started turning it on, then off then on again.

"This. is. amazing." He exclaimed in between gusts. I went to my room to go to bed. I was exhausted after all that swimming. While lying in bed I could faintly hear leonardo's happy exclaims and the blowdryer being turned on and off again.

* * *

**Btw, Charlie is real. He's my dog ^_^ Idk I just wanted a dog in the story and ... Charlie ^_^**  
**Sorry for the late update again, I had some crap to deal with and yeah. So did you guys like it? Please review, favorite and follow :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Two updates in a week! I'm on a roll :D I hope you guys like this chapter. **

**-Shadow-wild**

* * *

**_Chapter Five_**

"Gah, I can't do this anymore!" I flung my paintbrush angrily on the table and sighed. My brother stood next to me in the garage while I examined the painting.

"Why are you so worried? It looks fine to me." He said, not bothering to actually look at the painting.

"_Fine? Fine?!_ Parker, this is a state art contest were talking about here, it has to be more than fine!" I snapped while pointing the dripping paintbrush at him. I sighed again and examined my art work. On the far left was a profile view of a girl's face, painted in light blues and dark purple hues. Next to her was a skull half obscured by a rose resting on top of it. A butterfly was painted near the top. The different colors swirled together in a rainbow like pattern.

"Anyway, that bitch Mikayla's probably gonna have her richer-than-Bill-Gates dad pay the judges." I muttered. Every year I entered the art contest. And every year I came in second place. And every year Mikayla Thorn-burn won first place, by having her dad _bribe_ the judges. Okay, I know second place isn't that bad but still... her art _sucks. _Every time it's either a crappy picture of an apple or it's just... every year she submits the same drawing and she always wins. I just don't get it!

"Language." Parker scolded while laughing at the same time. I shot him a look and he instantly shut up.

"I just don't know what to do. It's bad enough that she's a total bitch at school, but this..."

"You'd need like a master painter to help you if you wanna win." He replied while plopping down in a chair. Wait a minute... I popped my head in through the open door to the living room. Malik and Altair were jumping up and down on the couch shouting in Arabic and freaking out about the soccer game going on on the t.v. Ezio was on my computer again doing who knows what. Maria and Aveline were chattering excitedly while going through some of my mom's fashion magazines. Connor was fiddling around with his knife. I finally spotted Leonardo looking through a small book I had cluttered with sketches I drew. Most of them were fan art of video games, but hey, at least I tried.

"Hey Leo can you help me with something?" I asked him from across the room. He lifted his head from the sketch book.

"Did you draw these?" He asked. I nodded. "These are very good, Sarah. But some of your perspective is a little off. Not by a lot, but a little." He replied. Maybe Leonardo could help me?

"Just come here, I need your help." I paused for a moment. " And Connor, please don't go kill someone." Connor hastily put the knife dan and smiled sheepishly. Leonardo walked over and I showed him my painting.

"Sarah, you have talent for someone your age." Leonardo gasped while looking at my painting.

"Thanks but... it's still kinda crappy. I was hoping you could help me with it. Since you're like a freaking amazing artist and all."

"I am?" He asked. Why was he so shocked?

"Um... yeah. People would pay billions of dollars just to buy your artwork." His face instantly reddened.

"Oooooh." He murmured, his face continued to redden.

"Okay calm down and help me." I laughed. He took the paintbrush and looked hard at the painting. His brows furrowed and a thin line formed on his forehead as he mulled over my artwork.

"Hmmm, that's fine. Mmm... Ah!" He mixed black, white and a dark blue together on the palette and added some strokes to the bottom of the skull. I watched as he cleaned the brush and stared at the painting again. After a whole minute of him staring at the painting he let of another "Ah!" and mixed some more colors and paint again. He lifted it up and showed me his handiwork. The butterfly's wings had turned a brighter orange and the skull's shadows had darkened.

"Wow it looks amazing, Leo. Thank you so much!"

"Haha, you're welcome mi amico." He laughed. While he was twirling the still wet paintbrush in is hand some of the paint flicked onto my arm.

"Hey what was that for?" I gasped jokingly.

"I-I'm sorry, it was an accident I swear!" He panicked. I wrested the paintbrush from his hand and flicked some paint onto his arm.

"There now were even." I laughed. He grabbed a random paintbrush that had been on the table and flicked paint on my shirt.

"_Now_ we are even." He said proudly. Grabbing some more paint, I flung the glob at Leonardo, right onto his shirt. In return his threw a dark glob of paint at my face. I stood there as the glob dripped down my forehead while Leo was laughing his head off. Calmly I picked up some more paint.

"This. means. _war._" I hissed as I threw the paint at him. For at least an hour we continued hurling globs of paint at each other and attempting to dodge a few. When we were out of paint we went back inside, completely drenched in the colorful paint. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at us. Altair and Malik stopped flipping out about the soccer game, Ezio stopped typing and Aveline and Maria stopped looking at the magazines.

"Um.. Hi." I said.

"What _happened_ to you two?" Ezio asked, then he started laughing.

"We uh... had a paint war. This paint should wash off... I hope." Before going to wash the paint off I had an idea.

"Hey Aveline come here for a second..." I said mischievously. She saw the grin stuck on my face and stopped dead in her tracks.

"Why?" She asked cautiously. I rushed towards her and hugged her tightly. She screamed as I squeezed her tighter.

"Friends gotta hug, Aveline!" I laughed hysterically as she squirmed.

"Get off of me- Ugh my shirt!" she exclaimed. More paint was being plastered on to her as she wriggled away from me.

"Damnit!" She cried as she looked down at her now colorful shirt. I turned around and faced Maria.

"Come here, Maria, let me give you a hug." I giggled as I started chasing her around the house.

* * *

**Paint wars are fun . So do you guys like it? Please review, favorite and follow :D**

**-Shadow-wild**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hiya! Sorry for the late update! I was in taiwan over spring break, then school started and everything was just insane. So yeah... here ya go! :D**

**-Shadow-wild**

* * *

_**Chapter Six**_

"Hello? Sarah, you home?" I heard Jennifer's voice coming from outside the door. I stood up and went to the door. As I approached the door Charlie jumped on me. We toppled to the ground in a lump.

"SARAAAAAAAH!" I heard Jennifer yell as she slammed the door behind her. As soon as Jennifer spoke Charlie lifted his big head up and saw Connor sitting at the table. Charlie instantly bounded off of me and ran towards Connor. From the other room I heard a surprised yell from Connor, then laughter. Jennifer grabbed my arm and pulled me to my feet.

"Hey you okay? Sorry, Charlie's so fat." She asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, I've been through worse in soccer practice." I replied as we walked to the living room. We both plopped down on the couch and ended up playing video games and watching old episodes of Doctor Who for a while. Suddenly, Jennifer grabbed my wrist and squeezed tightly.

"Dude, what the hell?!" I exclaimed. For a short girl who could barely do five push ups, she had a death grip.

"You know what we should do?" She asked excitedly with a mischievous gleam in her eyes.

"What?"

"Play Ju-On the Grudge." The grin on her face widened.

"Oh no. No, no, no, no, I'm not doing that again."

"Why not?" she begged.

"Because last time we played that game, I couldn't sleep for weeks!" I remember the first time we played. Jennifer and I were home alone on Halloween. Our parents were out at some Halloween party and we stayed home that night. She turned off the light and we played on Parker's laptop under the covers.

"Come on it's not that bad!"

"You almost _pissed_ yourself last time." I said flatly.

"Please?" She pleaded, holding the 'e' for as long as she could. I tried ignoring her but I couldn't.

"Fine... but only for a little." I finally caved in. She cheered and grabbed my laptop.

"But if I get nightmares I'm blaming you." I muttered and she started the game. I saw the others staring at the laptop with light interest.

"You guys wanna play?" I asked. I figured it would be pretty hilarious seeing their reactions. We all crowded around the laptop resting on Jennifer's lap.

"Wait, why are we playing this game anyway?" Ezio asked with a bored tone.

"Oh because you know...Shut the hell up Ezio!" Jennifer snapped.

"Jenny!" I started, then thought for a moment. "But she's right though, shut up." I said. Ezio shrugged and continued to watch the screen with curiosity. The beginning scene always frightened me, a girl with hair over a face staring out a window. The ransacked house and the girl following you everywhere. Finally, the game started. We followed a dog to the factory and caught a glimpse of the girl, before she walked away. I could feel chills run up and down my spine and my palms get sweaty. Slowly, Jennifer approached the door at one side of the room.

"Don't go there, don't go there, don't go there." I murmured as we got closer to the door. Slowly it opened, revealing a little boy hissing at us. We all jumped back at once with Altair and Connor diving to the other side of the couch.

"Oh mio dio, che diavolo è quell cosa?! (**Oh my god, what the hell is that thing**)" Ezio yelled in italian.

"Kill it! Kill it with fire!" Connor shouted as he fell off the couch. Finally the doors shut and the little boy disappeared.

"Holy shit, man!" Parker said as we continued playing.

"I told you this was a bad idea..." I muttered while squeezing a pillow. Jennifer continue to move through the building, coming to a staircase. A cutscene started and I had a sinking feeling in my stomach. We picked up a key and a slip of paper in front of a boarded up door. The wrinkled paper had the numbers '208' scrawled on them.

"Room 208 so that's on the second flo-" Jennifer started. Suddenly the grudge burst though the door and tried grabbing us. Jennifer and I yelped as she tried pulling us through.

"How did she even get in there?!" Malik exclaimed.

"That's what she said!" I heard Parker yell.

"That doesn't even make sense!" Jennifer continued to run down the hall. Behind us I could hear the grudge's rasping moans getting closer. We ran into another room and slammed the door behind us. All of were holding our breath. Leonardo was in the fetal position and whimpering. Is he gonna start crying, I thought. Eventually we made our way to a hallway, leading to the second floor. I could hear that familiar rasping moan softly echo through the empty halls.

"Oh sweet baby Jesus, not again..." I heard Parker mutter. Jennifer turned around and the grudge was crawling towards us at like, 20 miles an hour.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!" Jennifer screamed as we ran down the hallway. The character turned and looked down at the grudge.

"Holy crap, her head!" I yelled. Her head was _upside down._

"How is that even possible?!" Maria exclaimed. We jumped over a fence, and the scratching noise the grudge made stopped. I could feel my heart pounding against my chest. We were all panting and looking at each other with stricken faces. The camera moved around the end of the hallway. Finally she was gone. We turned around slowly. Out of nowhere, the grudge's face was pressed against the camera, with her mouth wide open. Jennifer yelped while the rest of us screamed. I heard a heavy _thump_. Leonardo had rolled off the couch. Jennifer slammed the laptop shut.

"Okay i think that's enough for one night." She breathed, then looked down at her pants. "Yep definitely gonna end it here." I burst out laughing when she stood up awkwardly.

"I think my parents are gonna be home soon. Bye guys." She waved as Charlie followed her out. After an awkward silence, I noticed a dark spot on the couch.

"Damn it, now there's Jennifer pee on the couch." I muttered. we all scooted away from it. I layer down on the other side and opened a book, trying to forget that horrible game. The others went to the kitchen, probably to find some leftover food. I wasn't hungry anyway. Suddenly, a bright yellow light burst from our Xbox. I used my book to shield my eyes. When the light faded and I saw who was standing there I almost choked.

"Excuse me, but could you tell me where I am?"

Oh shit.

* * *

**Wooo plenty of weird references in this one, haha. Can you guys guess who the person is? Well I'll just leave you guys with a cliffhanger for now. I hope you guys liked it.**

**Btw, never play Ju-on the Grudge *Shudders***

**-Shadow-wild**


End file.
